


Seven Minutes

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Captain kink, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinky, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Shy Steve Rogers, Sibling Incest, Steve likes when Tony calls him captain, Thor and Loki fuck, Title Kink, Top Thor (Marvel), Wrists, kinky steve, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: One slow night, Tony suggests the avengers play seven minutes in heaven. Everyone agrees to the idea and some very...interesting events occur.-ALL CHAPTERS ARE STAND ALONES.-INTERFERING CHAPTER DO NOT EXIST IN THE SAME UNIVERSE.(Ex. The chapter where tony is with Steve does not exist in the universe where Tony gets with Bruce)-THE FIRST THOR CHAPTER DOES NOT EXIST IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS THE OTHERS.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Two  
Steve reached his hand in the hat only to be interrupted by Tony.  
"Wait! Rules!!" He yelled to get everyone's attention. "Okay, the rules are: Wanda and Pietro can't go in the closet together-"  
"Thanks for establishing that!" Pietro said in relief with a laugh.  
"No sex in my closet," Tony continued, "though it wouldn't be the first time it happened, and try to keep the moans quiet." He finished, allowing Steve to draw out of the hat. He pulled out a screwdriver head and looked around before his eyes landed on Tony's smirk.   
"Well, Mr.Innocent got the playboy." Natasha joked towards Clint. They both laughed at the two as Tony walked confidently to the closet while Steve's face grew as pink as a little girl's room. The two finally got locked in the closet together after Steve's slow walk into the place. As soon as the door shut, the room became almost pitch black. About half a minute passed before anyone spoke.  
"So..." Steve whispered softly. "So." Tony replied quietly before placing his lips on Steve's gently, as if he was scared Steve would break. He didn't kiss Tony back at first so the billionaire pulled away.  
"I-I'm sorry." Tony whispered embarrassed. He felt his eyes sting, the thought that Steve didn't like him made Tony's fragile heart break. But before any tears were shed, Steve slammed his lips unto Tony's in a hard kiss while he wrapped his arms around the man. Tony was shocked at first but quickly began to kiss back. His hands wound up on Steve's chest, which he ran his hands over.  
"They don't call you a super soldier for nothing, Captain." Tony breathed out as a joke. But he was quickly slammed into the wall by Steve, who began to kiss Tony rougher and grind against him a bit.  
"Call me Captain again." He growled. Looks like Tony had hit some sex button on Steve.  
"Y-yes Captain." Tony moaned as Steve sucked on his neck in that one spot that made him melt. Steve slowly pushed his hands down Tony's pants and squeezed his ass.  
"Captain~" Tony moaned while the soldier played with his ass. Steve pulled his hands back out of Tony's pants and began to unbutton his pants as the door swung open.   
"Woah! Our little Steve is getting some action!" Cint cheers. Steve's cheeks turn bright red while Tony just winks at Clint.  
"Damn right he is." Tony replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three  
The hat is passed to Clint to draw his item from the hat. He reaches in and pulls out dog tags with "Maximoff" on them. He looks at the twins and Pietro zooms to the closet.   
"C'mon bud. Their mine." He calls. Clint walks over to the closet and the door is locked. As soon as it is, Pietro lips are on Clint's. The Archer gasps at the younger man's actions but finds himself kissing back.   
"Wait." Clint breathes, breaking the kiss. Pietro looks at the man and frowns. "What?" He asks. Clint sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  
"You're to young. Barely an adult." He explains to the boy. "Clint.." Pietro sighs. "I don't care." He declares walking back up to Clint and kissing his neck softly. Clint holds back a moan as he tries to push him off. "I do." He argues, giving up on trying to get Pietro off but still biting back moans.   
"Don't worry." Pietro tells him. "What do you want?" The speedster asks. "You." Clint moans, giving up on keeping them back. "Good." Pietro says before putting his lips back on Clint's. The younger man's hands find themselves up Clint's shirts feeling his chest. Clint grabs Pietro's ass and places his lips on his neck and sucks on it.  
"Ahh~" The boy moans. He then starts to unbutton Clint's jeans but the archer stops him.   
"We only have a few minutes." He explains. "I can do a lot in a few minutes." Pietro purrs into Clint's ear. Clint moans as Pietro begins to grind against him, gripping Clint's collar, after pushing him into a wall. But before anything happens, Tony opens the door.  
"Oh wow, who knew Pietro was a Dom?" He jokes.  
Chapter Four  
Tony reaches in the hat full of random objects and pulls out a little price of glass. The kind that might go in a microscope. The kind for science.  
"Bruce?" He questions, looking at his friend. Bruce blushes madly at him, he always had a thing for Tony, before nodding shyly at him. They both get up and walk to the closet, Tony much more confident than his friend. The door is shut and locked and the two stand around in silence for about twenty seconds. Finally, Bruce speaks.  
"So, uh, d-do you wanna talk 'bout something while were in here?" He suggests, silently cursing himself for stuttering. He can't see Tony, but he knows he's close by.  
"I'd rather have some fun~" a voice whispers in his ear, making Bruce jump. Tony grabs Bruce's shoulder to turn him around. He then presses his lips on his, not gently but not roughly. It doesn't take long for Bruce to kiss back, but it does shock him. Tony Stark, the man he had been in love with for years, was kissing him. Tony quickly began to undo Bruce's pants and pull them off but Bruce did grab Tony's wrist when he began to remove the scientist's boxers.  
"We- we don't have to... to.. ya know. Hook up." Bruce whispers. "We only have five and a half minutes."   
"I bet I can make you cum in my mouth in less than that, just be quiet~" Tony purrs and takes off Bruce's boxers. Tony gets on his knees and immediately begins to take Bruce into his mouth. The scientist has to bite his lips hard to keep from moaning as tony began to Bob his head up and down on his fully erect cock.   
"Tony~" Bruce moans softly, wrapping his fingers tightly in the billionaire's brown hair. Bruce could feel himself close to coming but the anxiety from the possibility of the door opening kept him away from release.  
"Don't worry about the door." Tony commanded before going back to work on Bruce's member.  
"Ahh~" Bruce yelped as Tony lightly sucked on his balls.  
"Tony! I'm s-so close~" He moaned while Tony went back to sucking his cock and fondling his balls. When Bruce finally did cum, Tony swallowed all of it greedily before standing back up and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.   
"Wow." Bruce whispered after getting his clothes back on.  
"Wow indeed. We should do that again sometime. Maybe reverse the roles?" Tony suggested.  
"Maybe go a bit farther?" Bruce replied.   
"Times up!" Wanda screamed as she opened the door then frowned. "Oh. You weren't kissing."


	3. Chapter 3

The hat was passed to Bucky next who was very hesitant to reach in. He hadn't kissed anyone, or do anything along those lines, since his winter soldier days. It brought bad memories. But he thought this could perhaps help him. So he reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper. When he unfolded it he saw it was a approved military application. Of Steve's. The one that made him Captain America.  
"Well, looks like it's you and me Stevie." Bucky joked but inside he was losing his shit. He had always wanted to fuck Steve. Or just kiss. Or even cuddle. But no, Steve had never allowed it. So Bucky tried dating several girls. But he never went out with out his boy Steve. He loved Steve even when he was a little guy. No matter if he was little Steve or Captain America, he was always the most amazing man in the world.  
"Oh, OK." Steve said lightly as he looked away from his best friend. He fiddled with his hands on the way to the closet and was thankful for the darkness that followed when it was shut.  
"You know, we don't have to do anything if you don't wanna." Bucky reminded Steve as he places a finger under Hus chin and lifted his head. Bucky stared into Steve's crystal blue eyes for a few seconds before Steve broke eye contact and replied.  
"I do want to do something. He said it so lightly that Bucky may not have heard it if not for his- forced- enhancements to his hearing.  
"Good." Bucky said before he lightly brushed his lips against Steve's. Bucky slowly wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him in closer. The Captain wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and melted in his friends arms. The kiss was passionate and sweet. Loving and caring. Years of their love, and repression of it, pouring out into this moment. It didn't go any further and the door was opened to the couple still sharing their passionate kisses.  
"How sweet." Wanda whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter six  
It was Thor's turn to pick from the hat, and when he did he pulled out a light blue stone. He searched to room, clueless of whose it was. Then Bruce raised his hand.   
"Well, let's get to it Thor." He said with a smirk. This followed close behind his friend. Pietro locked the closet and started the timer.   
"Well, Thor, what to do? What to do?" Bruce asked the blonde man with a smile.  
"Enough illusions, Loki." Thor demanded to the boy, a smirk of victory plastered on his face.  
"What?" 'Bruce' questioned to the Asgardian.  
"I recognized your stone." Thor explained. "Oh." Loki said in defeat as he let his fake appearance down. Thor walked up to his brother and grabbed his hips to pull him closer.  
"If you wanted to have me you could have just asked~" The blonde whispered into Loki's ear. The trickster shivered in his brother's hold. Thor began to suck on Loki's neck and slip a hand into Loki's pants to palm him through his boxers.  
"Ahh! Thor~" Loki moaned out. He had always wanted his brother but was to afraid to say anything.  
"I wish we had longer in here, brother." Thor whispered. He didn't want this moment to end so quickly.  
"We can." Loki moaned into Thor's shoulder. He made two illusions, one of Bruce and one of Thor, both sitting on the floor talking. "Let's go somewhere private." Loki then demanded. (Just pretend Loki can teleport please) He then teleported the two to the blonde's bedroom. They wasted no time in stripping each others clothes off one another and laying on the bed, Loki on top of Thor. Loki slowly began to kiss down Thor's chest till he reached his brothers hard cock. He glanced back up at his brother to make eye contact before taking all of his length inti his mouth. See, one of the things about being a frost giant is the lack of a gag reflex. (This isn't fact but I'm gonna pretend it is because I wanna.) Thor threw his head back against the pillow in pleasure of having his brother's mouth around his cock.  
"Ahh~ Loki~" The blonde moaned as he wrapped his fingers in Loki's hair. The trickster soon pulled away from Thor's member, causing the blonde to frown slightly. But Loki quickly began to kiss him and grab some lube out of Thor's nightstand. Loki applied the cold liquid to Thor's cock and began to slowly push it inside of his entrance. As he adjusted to it's size inside of him he faintly heard Stark yell.  
"You didn't even kiss?!?" Causing the brothers to laugh. "Guess it's been seven minutes." Thor said. Loki smirked at him as he rocked his hips forward, quickly turning his laugh into a loud moan. "There going to hear us." Thor moaned out. Loki responded only with rolling his hips faster and a quick "Let them." Thor lifted his hands up to grip Loki's ass, causing the trickster to moan out in pleasure. In this moment of weakness, Thor quickly flipped them over so he was on top of Loki and began to thrust into him harder. The sudden change if speed caused Loki to moan so loudly it verged on a scream of pleasure. Thor grabbed both of Loki's wrists and held them above his head head with one hand as he sucked on his neck roughly.   
"Thor~" the trickster moaned softly, feeling himself come closer to release. Thor removed his hand from holding Loki's wrists and grabbed the tricksters ass with one hand and jerking him off with the other.  
"Thor I'm gonna- Ahh!" Loki moaned out desperately. It wasn't long till he lost control and came in Thor's hand. His brother followed soon after, filing Loki with the white liquid. Thor pushed himself off of his brother and later next to him, both breathing heavily.   
"I love you, brother." Loki


	5. Chapter 5

Tony reaches in the hat full of random objects and pulls out a little price of glass. The kind that might go in a microscope. The kind for science.  
"Bruce?" He questions, looking at his friend. Bruce blushes madly at him, he always had a thing for Tony, before nodding shyly at him. They both get up and walk to the closet, Tony much more confident than his friend. The door is shut and locked and the two stand around in silence for about twenty seconds. Finally, Bruce speaks.  
"So, uh, d-do you wanna talk 'bout something while were in here?" He suggests, silently cursing himself for stuttering. He can't see Tony, but he knows he's close by.  
"I'd rather have some fun~" a voice whispers in his ear, making Bruce jump. Tony grabs Bruce's shoulder to turn him around. He then presses his lips on his, not gently but not roughly. It doesn't take long for Bruce to kiss back, but it does shock him. Tony Stark, the man he had been in love with for years, was kissing him. Tony quickly began to undo Bruce's pants and pull them off but Bruce did grab Tony's wrist when he began to remove the scientist's boxers.  
"We- we don't have to... to.. ya know. Hook up." Bruce whispers. "We only have five and a half minutes."  
"I bet I can make you cum in my mouth in less than that, just be quiet~" Tony purrs and takes off Bruce's boxers. Tony gets on his knees and immediately begins to take Bruce into his mouth. The scientist has to bite his lips hard to keep from moaning as tony began to Bob his head up and down on his fully erect cock.  
"Tony~" Bruce moans softly, wrapping his fingers tightly in the billionaire's brown hair. Bruce could feel himself close to coming but the anxiety from the possibility of the door opening kept him away from release.  
"Don't worry about the door." Tony commanded before going back to work on Bruce's member.  
"Ahh~" Bruce yelped as Tony lightly sucked on his balls.  
"Tony! I'm s-so close~" He moaned while Tony went back to sucking his cock and fondling his balls. When Bruce finally did cum, Tony swallowed all of it greedily before standing back up and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.  
"Wow." Bruce whispered after getting his clothes back on.  
"Wow indeed. We should do that again sometime. Maybe reverse the roles?" Tony suggested.  
"Maybe go a bit farther?" Bruce replied.  
"Times up!" Wanda screamed as she opened the door then frowned. "Oh. You weren't kissing."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys i wont be able to update for probably a long while as once again my tablet broke. So I'm using a phone right now that isn't mine to tell y'all this. I'm so sorry for the wait but I'll make up for it i promise. Later gays. Love ya ❤


	7. Progress Report

So I'm posting this on all my stories as a progress report. As of now I'm working on these stories:   
Mend My Wounds  
Just A Little Mistake  
A untitled new story  
And possibly some Scars but it's not a top priority.   
As for my other unfinished stories considered them discontinued for the time being. I will eventually get to them but for now I'll be focusing on my other stories. That's all for now. Expect a chapter of one or two of the above stories later today.


End file.
